1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation-sensitive resin composition.
2. Discussion of the Background
In the field of microfabrication typified by production of integrated circuit devices and the like, a lithography technique that allows for microfabrication at a level of no greater than about 100 nm using a radioactive ray such as a far ultraviolet ray such as a KrF excimer laser, an ArF excimer laser, an F2 excimer laser or an EUV (extreme ultraviolet ray), or a charged particle-ray such as an electron beam has been required in order to attain a higher integrity.
As radiation-sensitive resin compositions suited for such radioactive rays, radiation-sensitive resin compositions in which a component having an acid-dissociable functional group and a chemical amplification effect by an acid generator are utilized were proposed. For example, a polymer compound for photoresist that contains as a polymer component a polymer having a monomer unit which includes a norbornane ring derivative has been known (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2002-201232 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2002-145955). In addition, for improving sensitivity and resolution, a radiation-sensitive resin composition to which a photoactive compound is further added has been known (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2002-363123).
However, further enhanced integrity has been demanded in the field of semiconductors nowadays, and a radiation-sensitive resin composition that has well balanced LWR (i.e., Line Width Roughness) and MEEF (i.e., Mask Error Enhancement Factor), and resistance to pattern collapse after the development.